During my career I have worked on several projects creating software (FASTLINK, CASPAR, rh_tsp_map, PedHunter, etc.) and a database (Anabaptist Genealogy database) for genetic studies. My association with this software and a past track record of effective collaboration with wet lab scientists leads to more such collaborations. Three highlights from the past year are: -- publication n the New England Journal of Medicine of a new study showing that a homozygous mutation in the gene CARD9 causes susceptibility to fungal infections in humans -- publication in the New England Journal of Medicine of a new study showing that mutations in either of the genes IL10RA and IL10RB cause neonatal-onset inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) and ahowing that this form of IBD can be treated by a hemotopoietic stem cell transplant -- release of a substantially improved version of the genealogy software PedHunter now version 2.0), accopanied by a study of the founder structure of the Old Order Amish. The work on CARD9 deficiency was done in collaboration with Bodo Grimbacher (University College London), and Ulrich Salzer (Univerity of Freiburg). The work on IL10R deficiency was done in collaborations with Bodo Grimbacher (University College London), and Ulrich Salzer (Univerity of Freiburg), and Christoph Klein (Medical School of Hannover) The work on the Amish study was done in collaboration with Richa Agarwala (NIH/NCBI) and Toni Pollin (University of Maryland Medical School)